


All They Have

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, Family, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Despite the fact that their search for John is still on, all Sam and Dean have is each other.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 4





	All They Have

Despite the fact that their search for John is still on, Sam and Dean know that all they have is each other now. Sam wants out of the life after they take down the demon that killed their mother and Jessica but he hopes his brother comes with him. They’re stronger together, it seems.

Dean desperately wants his brother to stay in the hunting life after they kill the demon and has a plan to convince him, hoping it’ll work. As long as they’re together in this, he’s sure he and Sam can do anything they set their mind to.


End file.
